Lo que nunca te dije
by EliannKamui
Summary: Kaito se separó de Gakupo cuanto estaba en segundaría hace 5 años de eso ya es un joven de veinte años de edad, decidió que la mejor manera de alejarse de él es irse a mudar con sus tíos en Londres, pero ahora se lo ha vuelto a encontrar, su corazón nuevamente volvió a sentir aquel acelerado latido de ver a su primer y único amor
1. Chapter 1

_Hola ¿Cómo estás? ha pasado tiempo desde que no sé de ti, me pregunto si aun seguirás molesto con mi persona, supongo que sí, me comporte mal y lo sé, pero no sabía que más hacer, tal vez estaba cansado._

 _Estaba realmente destrozado._

 _Puedo decirte en esta carta que antes y aun ahora yo te sigo amando tan intensamente como ese momento._

 _Amo tus ojos zafiros, amo tu largo cabello, amo el sonido de tu voz, amo la suavidad de tu piel, amo tu olor… amo absolutamente todo de ti, aun ahora que ha pasado tiempo sin vernos sigues reviviéndote constantemente en mis sueños como una ilusión fantasmal que me atormenta y jamás me dará consuelo._

 _Aun te preguntarías por qué me fui, mis razones no fueron las idóneas ¿o sí?_

 _Ya había tenido suficiente, no podía más, el tenerte pero jamás obtenerte era demasiado abrumador._

 _Y lo admito fui muchas veces egoísta por mi culpa terminabas con más de una chica, por mi culpa acabaste con más de una relación, cuando ellas te pedían que te alejaras de mí tu simplemente rompías con ella lo sé, ellas me lo reclamaban._

 _Hatsune Miku, ella era muy linda tenía una hermosa voz, pero ambos sabemos que era una diva total ella me trataba bien pero siempre supe que era pura hipocresía hacia mi persona de hecho yo no le caía para nada bien hablaba mal mío a mis espaldas… ella vino a reclamarme que por mi culpa tu habías terminado con ella yo siempre sería la piedra en su zapato._

 _Neru Akita, yo realmente no entendía cómo te habías hecho novio de esa chica era bastante fría yo no la entendía pero al parecer a ti se abría un poco más si era un poco agresiva y tosca pero no te importaba tanto, luego un día llego y me golpeo me dijo que yo era un cretino, luego me enteré por boca de otros que ustedes habían terminado._

 _Teto Kasane, Risueña e imperativa siempre buscaba tiempo para pasar con los dos la consideré una amiga para luego descubrir que de hecho quería era estar contigo tú te encontrabas solo, entonces le dijiste que sí, pero con el tiempo ella comenzó a intentar alejarte de mí yo lo notaba e intentaba darles su espacio quería tu felicidad, quería que fueras feliz así sea con una de las chicas pero también terminaste con ella, no supe por qué._

 _Y de ellas vinieron otras tantas pero cuando yo sentía que te iban a alejar de mí y me deprimía tu sorpresivamente terminabas con ellas y regresabas a mi lado, te apoyabas en mis rodillas, mirabas hacia el cielo y decías estar cansado de las mujeres, entonces yo sonreía acariciaba tu larga cabellera que tanto adoraba, era feliz._

 _Disfrutaba esos momentos antes de que llegara alguien más a querer arrebatarte de mi lado._

 _Luche incontables noches diciéndome a mí mismo que debía decírtelo, que debía hacerlo no podía seguir viviendo más con ello, pero cuando iba más que dispuesto y te miraba sonreírme no podía me cohibía y no lo terminaba haciendo, me sentía un cobarde un gran e imbécil cobarde._

 _Y tú allí siempre a mi lado protegiéndome, si supe de las veces en que las chicas enojadas conmigo me habían mandado a golpear con alguno que otro chico pero ellos jamás llegaron a mí y es que supe que tú los golpeabas antes de que ellos llegaran a mi lado._

 _Esos eran tus "No es nada" "estoy bien" y los típicos "no te preocupes por mí"_

 _Pero ¿Cómo no preocuparme? si te pasaba algo yo sentía que me moría en vida._

 _Entonces por primera vez llego alguien sitiándose atraída por mí, yo vaya que estaba sorprendido pero no le pude aceptar no podía porque ella no eras tú, siempre me preguntaste el por qué allí tienes tus razones yo solo quería estar contigo… no podía soportar el hecho de estar con alguien más._

 _Y ella llego reluciente y hermosa Megurine Luka la mujer que aun ahora más odio._

 _Ella era diferente a las otras chica tenía como de todo un poco de las chicas anteriores aunque con más curvas y atributos, por primera vez pensé que ella si podía arrebatarte de mí lado._

 _Lo hizo… con ella pasabas más tiempo que conmigo, buscabas estar a su lado llamar su atención eras amoroso con ella… y yo estaba sumamente celoso._

 _Cuando supe que habías perdido tu virginidad con ella me sentí muerto en vida no podía creerlo ella si te apartaría de mí, por ella harías todo lo que te pidiera… sufría constantemente día y noche._

 _Luka un día llego y me dijo que te dejará en paz que tú ya no querías seguir a mi lado ni para ser mí amigo._

 _Jamás olvidaré esas palabras que me dolieron tanto._

 _Cuando me encontraste llorando e intentaste consolarme sentí demasiado enojo hacia ti, te empuje, te grite, te trate mal y te dije algo que jamás fue verdad "te odio"_

 _Jamás olvidaré tu expresión, esos ojos zafiros desorbitados esa cara de terror como si estuvieras viendo un monstruo capaz de devorarte, te pusiste tan pálido, y yo… yo me eche a correr._

 _Me fui a casa y me encerré por varios días supe por parte de mi madre que me fuiste a buscar más de una vez y te quedabas parado en la puerta de mi habitación, no pronunciabas nada, a veces te sentabas por largo rato escuchándome sollozar, podía ver como algunos mechones de tu cabello se deslizaban por debajo de la puerta._

 _Siempre me preguntaba ¿en qué pensabas en esas horas de largo silencio donde los dos estábamos detrás de la puerta? espalda contra espalda, hasta que se hacían las seis y te marchabas._

 _¿Cuánto me apreciabas? ¿Cuánto valorabas nuestra amistad como para quedarte largas horas allí sentado? Sin hacer o decir absolutamente nada porque temías que yo me enojara más contigo sabías que yo no deseaba verte y aun así… ibas a mi casa todos los días._

 _Y yo por la noche te observaba a través de la ventana que siempre mantenías abierta, me pregunto si sabías que el ángulo de mi espejo daba perfectamente a tu ventana y que podía verte a través de él, como te cambiabas, como peinabas tu larga cabellera._

 _En más de una noche te vi sentado en tu cama, mirando a la nada y suspirando como si no supieras que hacer._

 _Me decidí a regresar nuevamente al instituto ya no podía mantenerme más tiempo encerrado, cuando te vi tu no parecías aun seguías con Luka pero te veáis cansado como si no durmieras y era verdad yo apenas podía durar hasta las 1:30 am despierto ¿a qué horas te dormías tú?_

 _Te veías tan mal y yo quería ayudarte ¡Juro por Dios que quería hablarte! quería abrazarte, quería decirte que no te odiaba, pero no podía, porque siempre estaba el pegote de Luka a tu lado, y yo la odiaba cada vez más a ella, porque me miraba y me sonreía como diciéndome que ella podía tenerte pero yo no me lo echaba completamente en cara._

 _¿Sabes? una noche soñé contigo, estabas allí en mi habitación besaste mis labios y yo desperté, tus ojos zafiros me miraban con tanto amor pero al mismo tiempo con miedo, te sonreí sujete tu mano, te pedí que no te fueras y te quedaste, te pedí perdón por lo que había dicho porque yo jamás podía odiarte, me dijiste que no me preocupara que todo estaba bien, acariciaste mi mejilla y pude probar tus labios nuevamente, me besaste un beso lento, pausado, como si no quisieras que la magia que ocurría en ese momento se detuviera y que aquel era mi primer beso, había sido de tus labios, poco a poco el sueño logro alcanzarme de nuevo._

 _Pero aun siendo un simple sueño yo fui feliz y pude sentirme desahogado._

 _Al regresar al instituto nuevamente estabas tú con Luka y ya no pude hundirme más en mi agonía, así que decidí irme._

 _Por qué te amaba, porque te amo._

 _Porque tu merecías ser feliz al igual que yo._

 _Ese día cuando me viste empacando mi cosas saltaste de tu ventana a la mía aun no entiendo como rayos no te mataste en el acto, era como si ya tuviera practica en ello, pero supongo que debido a que eras un gran deportista se te hizo fácil, me reclamaste me preguntaste por que me mudaba y te dije que era porque ya no soportaba estar a tu lado, te enojaste conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo me pediste que me quedara…_

 _¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podía quedarme? si cada vez me iba hundiendo en mi propia agonía al verte con ella pero no podía quedarme por que moría en vida, pero tú no lo entendías, estabas tan metido en ti que no lo notabas el dolor que me causaba el dejarte pero lo hacía por ti, por tu bien, para que fueras feliz con quien realmente amabas y no te apegaras a una vieja promesa de que me cuidarías y me protegerías por siempre, porque ambos sabíamos que no podías hacerlo._

 _Y te diré algo me protegiste, me cuidaste, te llenaste de moretones y heridas, estuviste en la enfermería, más de una vez te castigaron no solo el director que te suspendió si no tus padres, aun así… de lo único que jamás lograste protegerme era de amor agónico que sentía hacia tu persona._

 _Aun siento ese agónico amor pero ahora, ahora que ya no soy ese mocoso egoísta, ahora que viví en el extranjero durante cinco años y ya no soy el mismo de antes, pero puedo decir que no me he enamorado como me enamore de ti._

 _Como te amo a ti, tal vez es una loca obsesión la que siento por jamás haberte tenido como deseaba, pero así es aun te amo._

 _Y aunque tuve parejas, ninguna me hizo sentir amor por ellas, tal vez porque nunca he sido capaz de amar una mujer y cuando intente amar a un hombre tampoco pude, porque ese hombre no eras tú._

 _Ayer que te vi nuevamente, llevando una camisa cuello en V ajustada a tu bien formado cuerpo, unos pantalones grises y unos casuales negros dejaste mi corazón acelerado a mil, tus ojos por otra parte ya no son iguales ¿no? se ven distinto, sin brillo… aun me pregunto que ha sido de tu vida, porque no tuve el valor suficiente para acercarme a ti, me escondí como un cobarde cuando te vi._

 _Y tengo una pregunta más que hacerte… luego de tanto tiempo ¿qué haces aquí en Londres?_

 _Atte.: Kaito Shion_


	2. Respuestas

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: center 220.95pt;" align="center"emspan style="color: blue;"Respuesta./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Déjame decirte que tu carta me ha tomado de sorpresa jamás me espere que me escribieras, de hecho no esperaba ninguna palabra tuya luego de que te fuiste… dejándome completamente solo y destrozado./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Por todo lo demás déjeme pedirte perdón yo jamás pensé que pasabas por ello./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Si te soy sincero jamás me importo terminar con ninguna de ellas ni con Luka, ¿te digo la verdad? créeme que esto tal vez te cause gracia yo estaba enamorado de ti./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Salía con ellas para que no te dieras cuanta de mis sentimientos porque temía que si lo hacías me odiarías, te parecería repugnante lo que yo podía sentir por ti./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Cada una de ellas me reclamo más de una vez él porque elegía pasar más tiempo contigo que con ellas, porque te ponía a ti antes que a ellas si se suponían que ellas eran mis novias pero tú eras el amor de mi vida ¿Cómo ponerlas a ellas antes que a ti? jamás podría./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Y si sé que cuando niños hicimos la promesa de que yo te protegería por siempre lamento no haberla cumplido de la manera debida fui tan idiota en nunca haberme dado dé cuenta de que tú me amabas, si lo fuera hecho, si no fuera sido un cobarde se fueran evitado muchas cosas incluso mi infelicidad y la tuya./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Por lo de los golpes que recibía y los castigos ni te sientas culpable yo me lo merecía porque en primer lugar si yo no estuviera con ellas, ellas no te mandarían a golpear, entonces por mis palabras no dichas era que todo eso pasaba una cadena que se desataba por ser no más que un mísero cobarde./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"No sabes cuánto yo disfrutaba los momentos a tu lado, era feliz sintiendo como tus dedos se entrelazaban en mi cabello, mientras el viento fresco daba con mi mejilla, adoraba cuando comenzabas a tararear una canción o cuando te reías, siempre has sido y siempre serás lo que yo más he querido. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Una parte de mi comenzó a dudar ya algunos amigos me decían que se me notaba demasiado que tú me gustabas que debía apartarme un poco y cuando llego Luka vi la oportunidad perfecta si ella tenía un poco de las otras pero era más dolor de cabeza que las otras./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Jamás supe que Luka te había dichos esas palabras y cuando me dijiste que me odiabas sentí hundirme en un pozo sin fondo, en un abismo sin final ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía solucionarlo? pensé que si te hablaba más te enojarías conmigo por eso me quedaba allí en la puerta esperando. . . a que tal vez te compadecieras de este idiota./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Por cierto esa del espejo no me la sabía yo que aprovechaba para verte en las mañanas arreglándote en el espejo y tú me veías hasta cuando me cambiaba ¿acaso me veías hasta desnudo? pervertido, aunque siendo sincero no es nada que yo no hubiera hecho. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Por lo de dormir, terminaba durmiendo nada más dos horas antes de ir a clase no dejaba de pensar en lo idiota que fui y no lograba obtener el sueño./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Por otra parte yo había terminado con Luka poco tiempo después de que tu decidiste encerrarte en tu habitación y no salir pero ella aún seguía a mi lado aunque yo no quisiera y no tenía lo suficientes ánimos como para apartarla de mí/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Por lo del sueño que tuviste no era un sueño, esa noche no pude aguantarlo tenía que verte, tenía que abrazarte, así que salté hasta tu ventana, realmente no pensaba que podría lograrlo pero de un buen impulso y sujetándome de la rama de un árbol logre llegar, sin hacer tanto ruido, como tú siempre dejabas tu ventana abierta no fue tanto problema, cuando entre a tu habitación te veías tan hermoso durmiendo tan calmado, entonces llegue a tu lado y te di un beso en la frente, pero mientras más veía tus tentadores labios no pude resistirme a ellos, despertaste y tuve el mayor miedo de mi vida ¡Si antes me odiabas ahora me matarías! pero no fue así quise irme pero sujetaste mi mano y me pediste que no me fuera, entonces me dijiste que no me odiabas y no sabes qué alivio sentí no pude evitar acariciar tu mejilla y besarte, lento suave, esperando que tal vez no notaras que era real, disfrute ese beso más que ninguno, jamás quise que acabara, te volviste a dormir y te admire, tanto tiempo, ¡No hice nada pervertido lo juro! no podría… porque te amaba demasiado./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Ese día estuve muy feliz había dormido poco ¡pero la felicidad era demasiada! pero entonces llego Luka y a pesar de que había terminado con ella no dejaba de molestarme, me miraste con rencor con odio y nuevamente dolió mi pecho. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Entonces luego de ese día te vi empacando tus cosas te ibas, no pude evitar saltar hacia tu ventana, peleamos, nos gritamos, me enoje pero aun así no pude cambiar tu decisión./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"¡Yo no deseaba que te fueras! yo te quería a mi lado por siempre, era egoísta lo sabía, sufrí, llore, me atormente./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"No sabía qué hacer, constantemente deseaba ir a Londres para ir a tu lado, pero no tenía el dinero ni parientes allá ¡Ni siquiera sabía el idioma! entonces me lo propuse./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Tenía que ser el mejor, aprendí a hablar inglés fluidamente (se me hizo completamente difícil pero lo hice) Avance tanto en mis estudios que obtuve una beca a una universidad ¿adivina cuál? así es una de las mejores universidades en Londres./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Cuando me viste, estaba a poco de recién llegar apenas tenía un día, me perdía con las calles y logre llegar a un supermercado para lograr comprar algo de comida, no pensé que me verías, así que estamos cerca dime algo./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"¿Esta carta no responde a tu pregunta del hecho de por qué estoy aquí? /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Y si es así./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"¿Podemos vernos?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #9900ff;"Atte.: Gakupo Kamui./span/ememspan style="color: #9900ff;" /span/em/p 


End file.
